<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Definition of Flirting by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042360">The Definition of Flirting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe'>Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Drinking, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector needs help figuring out if Carmilla has been flirting with him or not. Unfortunately, the only person he can really talk to about it is Godbrand, who is... less than an expert on the subject.</p><p>In the end, they figure out nothing other than that they're both idiots, and end up flirting with each other instead.</p><p>
  <s>In case it's not obvious: the Carmilla/Hector tag is there because of how much of the fic is spent discussing their relationship, but the endgame pairing of the fic itself is Godbrand/Hector.</s>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Godbrand/Hector (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Definition of Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ The Definition of Flirting ~</p><p>Hector didn't know who to talk to. Isaac probably wasn't the person to speak to about such things. Dracula didn't seem like a good bet, either. And most of the vampire generals wouldn't give him the time of day.</p><p>... which is why he ended up in the kitchen with Godbrand, drinking an alcoholic beverage of questionable origin while spilling his woes.</p><p>"I <em>thought</em> she was flirting with me," the Forgemaster complained. "But then Carmilla started talking about war strategies instead."</p><p>"Hmm," Godbrand hummed thoughtfully, and took a large swig from his own drink. "Are you sure talking about war strategies wasn't part of the flirting?"</p><p>Hector considered that for a moment before replying, "I don't think so. She definitely didn't seem amorous after the discussion of war strategies ended. And who considers war strategies to be flirting anyway?"</p><p>"Vikings do," Godbrand replied. "I would know, since I am one."</p><p>"But do vampires generally consider that flirting, or not?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know about vampires in general, but-"</p><p>"Thanks, that's very helpful."</p><p>Godbrand scowled. He was not amused by his drinking companion's sarcastic interruption.</p><p>"Well, are you sure she was actually flirting with you in the first place anyway?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she was," Hector said. "She touched my hair."</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Well, she's been flirting with me, too. She kicked me down the stairs and stepped on my throat, while threatening me."</p><p>"Uh... I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I don't think you have any idea what flirting actually is, and what you just said <em>definitely</em> is not it."</p><p>"What makes you so sure about that? You're not even sure whether she was flirting with you or not!"</p><p>"Well, there's not being sure of something, and then there's being dead wrong about something, and I <em>am</em> certain that you're wrong about what you're saying was flirting."</p><p>Godbrand drained the rest of his drink in one long gulp, then slammed his mug on the table, and said, "What if we're both wrong and Carmilla hasn't actually been flirting with <em>either</em> of us?"</p><p>"Then we had this whole stupid conversation for nothing," Hector replied, frowning down at the contents of his own mug as if he couldn't decide whether to consume it or not.</p><p>After a brief awkward pause, Godbrand put forth, "Maybe not nothing."</p><p>"Well, we figured out that we're both idiots, I guess," Hector replied bitterly. He pushed his mug toward Godbrand. "Here, you can have this. I don't want it."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Godbrand shamelessly accepted, and quickly finished off the rest of Hector's drink. Afterward he gave an appreciative sigh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"You know," Godbrand said. "I can't blame Carmilla for wanting to touch your hair. You do have really nice hair."</p><p>At first Hector wasn't sure whether the Viking was joking or teasing him, but Godbrand was the type who always said exactly what he meant, and the compliment seemed to be sincere.</p><p>"Do you... want to touch it?" Hector asked hesitantly.</p><p>Godbrand took that as an invitation, and reached out to gently tangle his fingers in the Forgemaster's silver curls. Hector blushed, and leaned into the touch.</p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>